It's White Day InuRemember?
by lying-with-a-smile
Summary: It's White Day! To bad Inuyasha has forgoten... R


Disclaimer: Golly Gee, this is anoying . I obviously don't own him.

Raiting: PG-13, cause o' Inu's potty mouth

Summary: It's White Day, too bad Inuyasha has forgotten...

**A/N:** This was a contest entry for a club on Deviant Art called "That Time-Again". It's an Inuyasha fanfiction contest. The theme was White Day. This is an AU (cause thats all I can seem to write :P)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

My name is Inuyasha Takahashi, and I'm a sophomore in High School. My world is also about to end as I know it. The reason being tomorrow is White Day, the day to show your significant other that your care for them just as much as they care for you. Funny thing is, I have forgotten all about it.

It's not like I forgot on purpose. I mean, dose she really expect a Hanyou to remember a human holiday. I've only had one girlfriend before her, Kikyou Utumi, our love song only lasted a single summer. Way before we could even think of Valentines Day or White Day. None of these facts will help defend my case, especially after what she, Kagome Higurashi, my girlfriend of five months, did for me.

She really out did herself. Since she knows I'm a dog demon, therefore I can not have chocolate; she cooked something special for me. My loving, caring, devoted girlfriend made me homemade Ramen, a dish that is extremely difficult to make, believe it or not. Because she thought outside of the box and was so creative you'd think I would really remember, like any normal person would if their partner went all out. Keh, obviously you have never met me, or don't have an ounce of testosterone in you.

The first thing I did when I realized I'm a moron and was going to die a slow death if I didn't get my ass to the mall, was call people for help. I'm not good at picking out gifts for people. Christmas was hard enough; thank goodness her Birthday hasn't come yet. I first phoned my best friend Miroku Goroma, who has more dating experience than any man I know. He was currently interested in Kagome's best friend, Sango Satiski, a girl with a helluva scary right hook, and also the first girl to reject Miroku in five years.

_'Makes it more interesting,_' he always claimed. Anyway, if anyone could squeeze me out of this tight spot it could be him.

Unfortunately all he was able to do was give me advice that would make Kagome and I blush and not be able to look at each other in the eye for at least a week, so much for that plan.

Next I called Kanna, my nine year old cousin. I find Kanna to be a complete weirdo who is void of all emotions, but Kagome likes her a lot. Kagome treats Kanna like the little sister she never had, she got landed with a brother instead. Although she would never say it out loud, it doesn't take a genius to figure out Kanna thinks of Kagome as an elder sibling. Well since they have such a close bond, Kanna could help, right?

Fortunately, I caught a lucky break and was right. Kanna was able to narrow down my search greatly.

_'Kagome's not a very materialistic girl,_' she stated_. 'Just don't get her something out of this world expensive and you should be fine._'

So now here I am, standing in the middle of the mall on a Sunday, trying to figure out which store to look in next. Since costly items are out of the question jewelry stores can be crossed off of the list. I have been avoiding department stores; there are two many other men in there with the same situation as me, and any more chaos would put me over the edge. All of this activity in the mall is giving me a monstrous headache. The noises are putting a strain on my ears and the smells are nauseating. By now I had been here for two hours and am getting highly agitated. All I want to do is sharpen my claws on one of the several valley girls that can't shut up for five seconds.

Surely if I told Kagome how much effort I put into finding her something, and how much self-restraint I showed by not smashing something, that would get me off the hook. Ha! Then the world will stop and my brother will stop being a complete ass; hey, a Hanyou can dream can't he.

I slipped into the quietest store in the mall, the bookstore. It was smallish, with only a few people looking around. No normal girl would want a book for White Day, so why bother. Then again...Kagome is far from a normal girl. An idea started to form in my head. If this went as planned, I would be the best boyfriend ever, at least until I did something else stupid. With a new goal in mind, I slid past a woman with busy red hair and well into her forties; intent on completing my mission.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was Monday, White Day, and to my astonishment, I was prepared. Kagome's gift was wrapped and tucked safely in my arms. I wasn't going to let one of these adolescent idiots screw me over. I can do that just fine on my own. I walked swiftly down the hallway towards her locker, where she was placing her coat inside. Coming up, I stole a quick kiss and handed her the gift. She looked surprised, and quirked both eyebrows up at me. I give her a "heart stopping grin", as I have heard it been referred to before, and gestured for her to open it.

She tore the paper off, and tears sprung to tears eyes almost immediately. Not tears of sadness, thank goodness, but tears of utter happiness. For I had given her a book of fairytales, the same one she had owned and loved since childhood, but lost when one of the storage rooms in the shrine caught fire not to long ago. I remember how devastated she was when she lost it, she had cried for two days. Man did I do good or what?

Apparently, I did well. For that instant she threw her arms around my neck and sputtered out incoherent words of thanks and love. Once she pulled back, she gave the happiest grin I have seen in a while. I started to lose myself in it, but I figured out she was speaking.

"Umm, I'm sorry could you uhh, repeat that?" Way to go Mr. Smooth.

"I said, thank you so much, Inuyasha. This is hands down the best thing anyone has ever given me."

Because I'm known to be a word genius and everything I say is completely profound, I replied her by saying, "Feh," then blushed and looked away.

I'm also known to be sarcastic nine out of ten times.

She just smiled even bigger, which I didn't know was possible and hugged the book tightly before turning and placing it in her locker.

"You know, Inuyasha. To be honest, I thought you would forget White Day." Oh she knew me to well, but she didn't need to know that.

"Keh, like I would forget something as important as this." She gave me an incredulous look and continued to pull books out of her locker. I'm happy, and am in the clear. I feel invincible, like nothing could ever go wrong again.

"So you do remember my birthday is next week, right?"

Damn it


End file.
